Many applications can connect to, or require connection to, remote resources on the Internet. For example, a web browser application allows a user to enter a domain name and then access a host server associated with the domain name. While the user is normally unaware of underlying processes required to connect to the host server, the user's experience is more favorable when these processes occur quickly. Unfortunately, issues like congestion stemming from rising Internet traffic (e.g., due to web innovations, globalization and increasing connectivity to billions of people in emerging markets) can increase significantly the amount of time required for underlying processes and hence diminish the user's experience.
Various exemplary methods, devices, systems, etc., described herein pertain to techniques for client-side management of domain name information that can enhance a user's Internet experience.